Indesejável cioOu não
by LadyZoldyck
Summary: Jared Padalecki, de vida feita, apartamento, carro um emprego dos sonhos poderia ter as mulheres e homens que quisesse aos seus pés se não fosse dois problemas. Primeiro, era um Ômega e segundo estava perdidamente apaixonado por seu chefe Jensen Ackles, um Alfa puro. (A/B/O) Postada no SS também com o mesmo Nick :3


**Título: Indesejável cio...Ou não**

 **Autor: LadyZoldyck**

 **Categoria: Padackles M/M - ABO**

 **ONE-SHOT**

 **Disclaimer: Obra ficcional, Supernatural nao me pertence, fanfic sem fins lucrativos**

~z~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

O despertador tocou, seu som estridente tomava conta do quarto despertando um moreno que encontrava-se debaixo das cobertas. O mesmo colocou apenas a mão para fora e desligou o aparelho irritante, a contragosto levantou de sua cama quentinha e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar um banho quente.

Lá fora a cidade de Kansas estava debaixo de chuva forte, o céu coberto tonificação cinza escuro fora o frio.

Terminado seu banho, o moreno vestiu-se rapidamente descendo as escadas adentrando sua cozinha Americana. Tomou um gole cheio de café quente sem açúcar para despertar e espantar a baita ressaca da noite anterior. Maldita hora que aceitou sair com Chad para beber e esquecer uma pessoa, de wue adiantou, nada, só resultou horas na frente da privada e uma noite mal dormida.

Jared Padalecki, no auge de seus 24 anos vivia sozinho em um apartamento pequeno, porém luxuoso, o moreno detinha um belo corpo escultural e um par de olhos verdes azulados capaz de deixar qualquer um aos seus pés. Tinha uma vida já formada, trabalhava como secretário em um escritório de advocacia, a melhor e maior de Kansas. Jared poderia ter quem quisesse em sua cama, se não fosse por dois problemas.

Primeiro ele era ômega e segundo estava perdidamente apaixonado por seu chefe. Que era um Alfa puro sangue.

Noite passada teve uma desilusão amorosa com o mesmo ao sair do trabalho o flagou aos beijos com uma das funcionárias de seu setor. Naquele momento o Omega sentiu seu coração despedaçar iria declarar-se e quem sabe ter algo mais com o Alpha.

Saiu do apartamento trancando tudo, foi de escadas até o estacionamento desligando o alarme de seu carro, adentrou seguindo seu rumo.

Chegou por volta das oito horas em ponto no prédio, estacionou em seu vaga adentrando o hall é sendo cumprimentado por todos ali presentes. No hall dos elevadores correu para pegar um que estava se fechando, na pressa acabou nem percebendo quem estava lá dentro virou-se para agradecer a tal pessoa por ter segurado a porta travou no lugar.

Era _ele._

 _Jensen Ackles._

O maldito alfa que mexia com seus sentidos, coração mente, tudo!

O mesmo trajava um terno preto bem alinhado uma gravata cinza sapatos pretos brilhando, seu cabelo curto loiro, a barba por fazer seus olhos verdes penetrantes, deus, ela era perfeito de qualquer jeito.

Engoliu saliva, mantendo postura ao seu lado.

 **-Bom dia, Sr. Padalecki.** -Cumprimentou-o com uma voz rouca

 **-Bom dia, Sr Ackles…**

 **-O que se passa?** -Questionou analisando dos pés à cabeça o Ômega - **Nossa, você está um caco.**

- **Perdão, não dormir direito noite passada**.-Limpou a garganta.

- **Entendo, bem espero que isso não afete seu desempenho no trabalho, você é dos meus melhores advogados daqui, tenho pleno orgulho.**

Jensen lhe sorriu, de orelha a orelha mostrando seus dentes brancos e caninos aparentes.

 _Deus...Como ele era lindo._

Jared sentiu uma fisgada mais embaixo, chegaram ao andar desejado, o Ômega apenas ficou parado no canto vendo o alfa se distanciar e sumir dentro do seu escritório. Suspirou desanimado indo até sua mesa. Sentiu uma tapa nada agradável em suas costas.

- **Hey, big Jay, como vai?**

- **Vou bem, Chad, tirando a ressaca.** -Resmungo sentando-se

- **Ah qual é, você não pode ter ficado tão ruim depois de alguns copos.**

- **Não, só horas na frente do vazo colocando para fora minhas tripas.** -Jared revirou os olhos - **Digamos que levei uma bronca indireta do chefe.**

 **-Foi mal cara**.-Chad fez careta.

 **~Jensen Pov ~**

Mais um dia conturbado e cheio de trabalhos, casos e casos para revisar. A única parte boa do dia é que posso sempre vê-lo, aquele ômega, ah Jared se você soubesse como mexe com minha sanidade.

Sua mesa é ao lado de minha porta, posso sentir seu cheiro doce, apesar de não tão forte era um veneno para mim.

Sentia a cada dia que perderia o controle e o agarraria jogando -o encima de minha mesa e ouvi-lo gemer meu nome até ficar sem voz.

Fico imaginando como seria um sexo com ele, ou melhor, como seria sentir seu interior envolto em meu membro.

Um arrepio gostoso passou pela minha espinha, hoje ele ficaria até mais tarde para revisar um caso onde ele está com dificuldades, será minha chance de fazê-lo meu.

 **~Jensen POV'S ~**

O dia passou rapidamente, no almoço Jared sentou-se indisposto, não sentia fome, estava exausto, com dores abdominais e cólicas.

Respirou fundo vasculhando sua gaveta atrás de supressores, nada, tinha acabado.

Olhou no calendário o dia, arregalou os olhos era hoje, seu cio começaria hoje.

Voltou seus olhos para Chad do outro lado da sala, o amigo entendeu o recado saindo correndo porta afora para a farmácia mais perto.

O moreno sentiu seu corpo esquentar e seu fluido molhar sua cueca, o pênis já dando sinal de vida ficando como pedra, o peito subia e descia, sentia que perderia os sentidos ali mesmo.

Rapidamente se levantou, pegando sua maleta saindo correndo, seu cheiro estava maior, chamando a atenção dos alfas ali perto, seria horrível algum deles chegasse até ele é o fizesse seu ou pior, o marcasse.

Conseguiu chegar ao carro dando partida, acelerou até chegar em seu apartamento nos tropeços conseguiu adentrar trancando a porta e caindo no sofá.

Tirou desesperadamente a roupa, ficando totalmente nu, sua entrada piscava, as pernas já meladas com sua lubrificação.

Com muito esforço foi até seu quarto, as pernas bambas, o suor escorrendo pelo corpo todo.

Conseguiu pegar várias almofadas colocando encima da cama junto a lençóis e vibradores.

Pulou nos tecidos macios da cama, deixando cada gemido sair de sua boca quando sentia pontadas em seu abdômen, pegou um dos vibradores colocando em sua entrada, a forma borrachuda entrou sem nenhum impedimento, deslizando suavemente até atingir sua próstata ocasionando um orgamos só com um simples toque.

Enquanto isso no escritório, Jensen estava furioso, pois Jared foi embora sem lhe consultar, fora que seu cheiro está impregnando o andar inteiro deixando todos malucos.

Saiu da sala observando a algazarra, alfas e betas estava doidos e confusos, sem saber quem era o dono do tal cheiro viciante.

 **-Chad!**

 **-Sim!**

- **Onde o Padalecki se meteu?**

 **-E-Eu não sei senhor.-** Chad se encolheu com a presença marcante do alfa.

 **-Sabe sim.** -Se aproximou do beta - **Vocês vivem grudados, me diga porque diabos o cheiro dele impregnou o andar inteiro?!**

 **-E-Ele estava entrando no cio.** -Confessou se tremendo todo.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, já havia percebido que o cheiro do ômega estava mais forte no elevador, porém ignorou, achando que era efeito da ressaca. Voltou ao escritório em passos largos e rápidos, pegando seu paletó e caves do carro saindo apressado do prédio, se Jared estava no cio coisa boa não é, queria ele mesmo passar esse momento doloroso ao lado de seu ômega.

No apartamento, gemidos e ofegos eram os únicos sons que se ouviam, as dores estavam maiores e mais intensas, já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes gozou e as dores não passavam. Ja não Gemia, gritava pelo alfa, implorava para aquela dor ir embora.

Jensen chegou ao prédio onde o Ômega morava, adentrou correndo subindo pelas escadas já de longe sentindo seu cheiro forte e doce, estava no ápice do cio, nesse momento Jared deveria está em um sofrimento sem fim.

Foi guiado pelo cheiro até chegar a porta dele, onde deparou-se com um homem alto e forte tentando arrombar a porta, percebeu que era um Alfa e o mesmo estava descontrolado.

Seu sangue ferveu, suas presas latejaram na gengiva partiu para cima do indivíduo e rapidamente o nocauteando. Se tivesse demorado um pouco mais Jared estaria em sérios apuros.

Com um clipes abriu a porta devagar, adentrando o apartamento, as chave ainda estava na fechadura trancou a porta novamente e foi sorrateiramente até o quarto do ômega e a visão que teve foi a melhor.

Jared estava de quatro sobre a cama de pernas abertas, o vibrador na mais alta potência dando visão de sua entrada melada com sua lubrificação, a boca aberta que por ela, escapavam os mais deliciosos gemidos que Jensen já ouvira. O moreninho abriu os olhos, focando sua visão para o alfa parado na soleira da porta, ergueu o tronco com dificuldade mordendo o lábio escorrendo um fio de saliva no canto da boca.

 **-A-alfa…** -Sussurrou - **Me ajuda…**

O loiro estava perdendo sua sanidade, começou a tirar a roupa com pressa, ficando nu na frente de Jared, andou devagar até sua presa, seus olhos faiscando em desejo de possuir aquele ômega.

Ficou de joelhos na cama entrelaçando os dedos nos fios marrons de Jared sua face demonstrava apenas prazer, seu corpo trêmulo, a barriga com sêmen seco, a boca semi aberta escapando ofegos e as coxas melecadas.

Dane-se a sanidade.

Jensen tomou os lábios de Jared em um beijo selvagem e desejoso, adentrou sua cavidade quente com a língua explorando aquele local, marcando um mapa em sua mente suspiros do ômega escapavam dentre o beijo que arranhava o peito e costas do alfa.

As bocas brigando pela dominância, ofegos audíveis entre os dois, Jensen empurrou o corpo do maior na cama com força atacando seu pescoço com mordidas e chupoes deixando marcas avermelhadas em sua pele. Sua mão direita apertava e brincava com o mamilo do moreno enquanto a outra arranhava e apertava sua coxa.

 **-Droga...Jay...Seu cheiro é tão gostoso…**

Voltou a atacar a boca do maior em um beijo desesperado, ouvindo os ofegos e espasmos circulando seu corpo e logo o Ômega gozou com seus toques.

- **Alfa...Jen...Por favor...Não aguento mais…**

O alfa agarrou a cintura do ômega o obrigando a ficar novamente de quatro, separou as nádegas de Jared retirando o vibrador fazendo mais de sua essência escorrer por suas coxas, lambeu os lábios em desejo enfiando sua língua ali entre as bandas, chupando e enfiando a ponta da língua num belo beijo grego. Jared arqueava o tronco gemendo alto o nome do alfa, céus aquilo era bom demais, seu corpo estava pegando fogo, a cada minuto que se passava lá em seu íntimo sentia uma atração forte por Jensen, de alguma forma sabia que ele era seu alfa, sempre foi.

Jensen parou de chupar enfiando dois dedos na sua cavidade fazendo movimentos de tesoura e atingindo seu ponto várias e várias vezes ocasionando outro orgasmo em Jared.

- **Que delícia Jay, se melou de novo só com meus dedos?** -Sussurrou rouco mordiscando sua orelha

- **Ownn Jen… Por favor...Faz isso parar… tá muito quente!**

 **-Eu sei que está, eu amo te ver assim meu ômega.**

O loiro saiu distribuindo beijos pelas costas do ômega, dando tapas fortes em sua banda deixando -a bem vermelha.

O alfa passou seus beijos e lambidas para suas bolas enquanto que a mão fazia massagem na glande até o talo arrancando mais e mais gemidos de seu moreno. Sorrindo maliciosamente virou-o novamente para ele abocanhando seu pênis já duro e gotejando de pre-semen. Jared urrou, arqueando as costas enquanto sentia aquela cavidade quente engolindo seu pênis por inteiro, deus isso o estava o deixando maluco, iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Enterrou sua maos nos fios ralos e loiros ditando o movimento desejado e Jensen não se fez de rogado fez o que aeu ômega queria intercalando com chupadas e lambidas desde a fenda até o talo. Logo Jared se desfez em sua boca gemendo seu nome em um gemido esganiçado. Engoliu todo o líquido mão deixando escapar nenhuma gota tomando sua boca novamente.

- **Você é delicioso.**

- **Por favor...alfa...vem...Me fode!**

- **Que ômega apressado...Pervertido e…-** Enfiou seu membro de uma vez **-Gostoso…**

Dentro de Jared era o paraíso, suas paredes poderiam esmagar seu pênis por causa da pressão ali exercida, era quente e úmido do jeito que imaginou.

Não esperou que ele se acostumasse com seu tamanho começou as estocadas lentas, apenas para judiar do moreno adorava vê-lo implorar por mais toques.

 **-Alfa... Não faz isso...Mais forte por favor!**

O loiro sorriu matreiro aumentando a velocidade das estocadas, seu quadril se chocando contra as nádegas de Jared fazendo um som opaco e erótico, seu pênis sumindo dentro daquela entrada apertada e molhada pela própria essência do ômega soltando sons indecentes era demais para sanidade de Jensen.

Sem se retirar de dentro do ômega virou-o de frente retornando às estocadas firmes e fortes sempre acertando e judiando daquele ponto mais sensível dentro do maior.

A temperatura corporal dos dois estava nas alturas, o quarto impregnado por sexo, ofegos e gemidos era a única melodia ouvida e os corpos em sincronia a única dança realizada na cama.

Jensen já sentia seu nó se formando, seu ápice estava perto, o suor escorrendo de seu rosto parando no pescoço e peito.

- **Eu estou perto…** -Disse Jared num ofego

- **Eu também…**

Segurou uma perna do moreno erguendo-a em seus ombros, segurou firme em cada lado de sua cintura cravando suas unhas naquela carnes macia enquanto estocava mais e mais fundo, seu pênis doía, seu nó formado. Jared rebolou se apertando contra o quadril do menor gritando e enlouquecendo naquele prazer que estava sentindo, acabou gozando em jatos fortes sujando sua barriga e Jensen também chegou ao seu limite estourando seu nó dentro do ômega sua gengiva formigou, suas presas apareceram e marcaram a pele do pescoço do ômega com força enquanto seu nó estava atado dentro dele.

Jared deixou seu corpo amolecer na cama. Jensen caiu por cima de si ainda dentro dele, esperando o nó se desfazer. A marca visível e avermelhada em seu pescoço prova suficiente que pertencia a ele.

Nenhum dos dois ousou falar nada, apenas tentavam regular suas respirações e acalmar seus corações, Jensen sentiu o nó se desfazendo e saiu lentamente de dentro do ômega vendo sua semente escorrendo para fora.

Seus olhares as e encontraram, agora por meio da marca puderam sentir os sentimentos guardados um pelo outro.

- **Eu...Me desculpe Jared, acabei te marcando.**

- **Nao precisa se desculpar... Porque eu iria me arrepender se meu alfa que me marcou?** -Sorri mostrando as covinhas.

 **-Entao…**

- **Sim, eu sou apaixonado por você, meu alfa.**

Jensen sorriu mais abertamente tomando os lábios do ômega em um beijo carinhoso. Ficaram ali trocando carícias e longos beijos, o cio de Jared ainda não havia terminado tanto que o Ômega subiu em cima de si totalmente duro e lubrificado.

- **Mas já?** -Jensen sorriu

- **Você não quer?** -Fez um bico

O alfa não disse nada apenas o puxou para mais um beijo cheio de luxuria e amor.

- **Eu amo você também meu ômega.**

Aqueles dias seriam repletos de amor, sexo, carinho e companheirismo. Pois Jared e Jensen eram almas gêmeas, se pertenciam e nada iria mudar isso.


End file.
